


[Fanart] Moodboards for DCTVGen Siblings Day

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, MCD is for implied reference to canonical character death, Sibling Love, Siblings, chapter 1 angst, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanwork for assorted DCTV moodboards made for the event DCTVGen Siblings Day.





	1. The Flash/Legends of Tomorrow - Snibs - Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart

**Snibs - Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart**

 

 _Quotes: top quote by unknown, bottom quote by Tim Hetherington._ ****  
** **

 

Made for [@dctvgen](https://dctvgen.tumblr.com/) National Siblings Day event. I couldn’t seem to escape the angst with them.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184083979015/dctv-moodboards-snibs-leonard-snart-lisa).


	2. Arrow - Thea Queen & Oliver Queen

**Thea Queen & Oliver Queen  
**

 

Made for [@dctvgen](https://dctvgen.tumblr.com/) National Siblings Day event.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184085732180/dctv-moodboards-thea-queen-oliver-queen-made).


	3. The Flash - Iris West & Wally West

**Iris West & Wally West**

 

 _Quote by Marc Brown._ **  
**

 

Made for [@dctvgen](https://dctvgen.tumblr.com/) National Siblings Day event.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184086993495/dctv-moodboards-iris-west-wally-west-quote-by).


	4. iZombie - Liv Moore & Evan Moore

**Liv Moore & Evan Moore**

 

 _Quote paraphrased from one by Grace Jones._ ****

A late piece for [@dctvgen](https://dctvgen.tumblr.com/) National Siblings Day event.

Some aspects of this board probably aren’t going to make sense unless you’ve seen the S2 (2x13) deleted scenes for these siblings which you can find [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNCueON_Mmds%26list%3DPLXVl4cQhnWnj_gndXprtCW2NgxMzhWUMw%26index%3D13&t=NGRkZDU0NDJlZmU3Y2E4YTFlOGI5NjU0YzM2ZDNkMDc5NWMzZGRjYixMQW94aEJjQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AcrkdR8f68Wv3D7eTTt80kQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpurpleyin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184109695245%2Fizombie-moodboards-liv-moore-evan-moore-quote&m=0).

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184109695245/izombie-moodboards-liv-moore-evan-moore-quote).


End file.
